Facebook chez les Sorciers
by Riverwave
Summary: Et si ce réseau social mondialement connu avait été adapté par une équipe de sorciers audacieux pour que le monde magique en profite ? Et si les étudiants de Poudlard ne s'étaient pas fait prier pour l'utiliser ?
Facebook chez les sorciers :

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages etc, appartiennent à JK Rowling ; je me contente de faire une petite histoire à partir d'eux.  
Attention : Ceci est un slash, donc une relation homme/homme. Vous êtes prévenus. :3  
Petit mot : C'est la première fois que j'ose poster quelque chose sur ce site, j'espère que ça plaira -au moins un peu xD-. Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de petites histoires Facebook etc... mais je n'ai pas trop le temps de me lancer dans quelque chose de plus conséquent pour le moment. Cela dit, ça reste dans mes projets!  
Résumé : Et si ce réseau social mondialement connu avait été adapté par une équipe de sorciers audacieux pour que le monde magique en profite ? Et si les étudiants de Poudlard ne s'étaient pas fait prier pour l'utiliser ?

* * *

 **Draco Malfoy et Ron Weasley sont maintenant amis.**

 _Hermione Granger, Théodore Nott, Terry Boot et 45 autres personnes aiment._

 **Harry Potter a commenté :** Depuis quand ? _Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan aiment._

 **Ron Weasley :** Depuis que notre Hermione de compétition est tombée malade le jour de la création des binômes pour le devoir de Défense Contre les Forces du mal ; depuis que tu t'es associé à Neville par habitude et depuis qu'on n'a pas eu le choix, Malfoy et moi étions les derniers restants.

 **Harry Potter :** Dur, mon pote. Si j'avais su, je t'aurais pas laissé avec lui.

 **Draco Malfoy :** Crois-moi qu'on aurait tous les deux préféré, Potter. Belette n°1 il faut qu'on s'organise si on veut rendre ça à temps. Pas que ça m'enchante, mais il nous reste seulement trois jours.

 **Ron Weasley :** Rendez-vous à la bibliothèque, la Fouine.

* * *

 **Gred Weasley et Forge Weasley ont créé l'événement « Meurtre en vue à la bibliothèque dans moins d'une heure. »**

Draco Malfoy et Ron Weasley y participent.

 _Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnigan et 230 autres personnes aiment._

 **Hermione Granger a commenté :** Ne soyons pas si pessimistes. Ils vont peut-être s'entendre… Non ? _Neville Londubat aime._

 **Harry Potter :** Ma pauvre 'Mione. La fièvre te fait dire des folies. _Blaise Zabini aime._

 **Blaise Zabini :** Weasley aura les cheveux bleus le jour où Draco et lui s'apprécieront, si tu veux mon avis. _Harry Potter aime._

 **Gred Weasley :** Oh, pour ça on…

 **Forge Weasley :** … peut s'arranger. On vient d'inventer une…

 **Gred Weasley :** … superbe mixture que vous pourrez bientôt retrouver dans nos catalogues.

 **Forge Weasley :** Quoique notre chère Hermione doit bien être capable de teindre du roux en bleu, même malade et six pieds sous terre, vu comme…

 **Gred Weasley :** … elle est douée. _Hermione Granger aime._

 **L'événement « Meurtre en vue à la bibliothèque dans moins d'une heure » est terminé.**

* * *

Ron Weasley a écrit sur le mur d'Harry Potter : Harry, mon ami, sauve-moi. Accepte de prendre Malfoy comme binôme et offre-moi Neville. Je t'en prie.

 **Harry Potter :** Tu m'en demandes beaucoup là…

 **Ron Weasley :** Et je te promets que ce dont nous avons parlé sera réglé dans moins d'un mois !

 **Harry Potter :** Deux semaines.

 **Ron Weasley :** T'es dur en affaire. J'accepte !

* * *

 **Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter sont maintenant amis.**

 _Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott, Albus Dumbledore et 410 autres personnes aiment._

 **Harry Potter a commenté :** Pourquoi tant de mentions « j'aime » ? J'ai loupé quelque chose ?

 **Hermione Granger :** Bien sûr que non, Harry. Quelle question !

 **Harry Potter :** Alors on m'explique ?

 **Hermione Granger :** Oh, je ne sais pas, moi. Peut-être que plus de gens ont vu cette publication.

 **Draco Malfoy :** Pourquoi est-ce que cette excuse sonne faux ?

 **Harry Potter :** Et pourquoi est-ce que je suis d'accord avec Malfoy ?

 **Draco Malfoy :** Parce que tu viens de te rendre compte que j'ai toujours raison, ceci venant de ma magnificence et de mon intelligence naturelles que je possède depuis ma naissance.

 **Narcissa Malfoy :** Il tient ça de moi, le petit bout de chou.

 **Draco Malfoy :** Mère…

 **Narcissa Malfoy :** Oui, mon chéri ?

 **Draco Malfoy :** … Non, rien. Et Potter, tu es bouche bée parce que je viens de dire vrai ?

 **Harry Potter :** Surtout parce que je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être aussi imbu de ta personne.

 **Narcissa Malfoy :** Ah, ça, il le tient de son père. Personne n'est parfait.

 **Draco Malfoy a créé la page « Si toi aussi tu aimerais parfois que tes parents ne soient pas amis avec toi sur Facebook. »**

 _Blaise Zabini et 76 autres personnes aiment._

 **Draco Malfoy a écrit sur le mur d'Harry Potter :** Bah alors, tu ne rejoins pas cette page ? Oh ! J'oubliais, tes parents ne peuvent pas te demander en amis, ni posséder un compte d'ailleurs, parce qu'ils ne sont plus là.

 **Blaise Zabini a commenté :** T'étais obligé… ?

 **Ron Weasley :** Va te faire, la Fouine.

* * *

 **Draco Malfoy a créé l'événement « Recherchons Potter qui m'évite alors qu'on doit rendre un devoir important. »**

 **Draco Malfoy a commenté :** Personne ne participe ?

 **Draco Malfoy a écrit sur le mur d'Harry Potter :** Eh oh ? Y'a quelqu'un ? Tu es bien conscient que cette remarque tu la subis depuis six ans maintenant ; pourquoi est-ce que tu réagis comme ça ?

 **Hermione Granger a commenté** : En vérité, tu ne lui avais pas lancé une telle insulte depuis deux ans, Malfoy.

 **Draco Malfoy :** Quoi ? Arrête de te moquer, Granger.

 **Blaise Zabini :** Elle a raison. Je te fréquente assez pour le savoir.

 **Draco Malfoy :** Alors je viens de faire une bêtise ? _Tout Poudlard aime._

 **Draco Malfoy :** Merde.

* * *

 **Colin Crivey a créé la page « Photos et accessoires à des prix dérisoires, collaboration avec les frères Weasley. »**

 _Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Blaise Zabini, Luna Lovegood, Théodore Nott, Albus Dumbledore et 502 autres personnes aiment._

 **Colin Crivey a ajouté une publication :** Je peux me vanter d'avoir régulièrement de nouvelles photos exclusives rien que pour vous, et oui ! En vente dès maintenant, les images de la réconciliation entre Harry Potter et son ennemi de toujours, Draco Malfoy ! La poignée de main tant attendue depuis la première année a enfin vu le jour !

 **Blaise Zabini a écrit sur son mur :** Le Gryffondor a pas menti, c'est une bien belle photo ! *vient de recevoir son exemplaire*

 **Draco Malfoy a commenté :** J'y crois pas…

 **Blaise Zabini :** Je ne suis pas le seul ! _Théodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode et 80 autres personnes aiment._

 **Draco Malfoy :** Traîtres.

* * *

 **Blaise Zabini est maintenant ami avec Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley et Harry Potter.**

 **Blaise Zabini a commenté :** Je m'explique pour Draco qui ne va pas tarder à piquer une crise : tu refuses de me parler depuis l'histoire de la photo, donc je me cherche d'autres amis. (Pas taper, pas taper, c'est de l'humour. Je cherche juste à les connaître mieux. Mais j'aimerais bien que tu acceptes de nouveau de m'adresser la parole.)

 **Draco Malfoy :** Je ne pique PAS de crise !

 **Blaise Zabini :** La preuve que si. _Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et 8 autres personnes aiment._

* * *

 **Hermione Granger a posté une publication :** Vive les rhumes. J'ai plein de temps libre que je peux passer sur Facebook ou sur mes devoirs.

 _Luna Lovegood et Ginny Weasley aiment._

* * *

 **Harry Potter a posté sur le mur de Draco Malfoy :** Il faut qu'on se répartisse le travail pour le devoir. PS : Tu boudes vraiment Zabini ?

 **Draco Malfoy a commenté :** Je ne boude PAS. On se retrouve devant ma chambre de Préfet en Chef.

 **Harry Potter :** Haha ! Je ne te croyais pas comme ça.

 **Draco Malfoy :** JE NE SUIS PAS COMME ÇA !

 **Blaise Zabini :** Alors pourquoi tu m'évites ?

 **Draco Malfoy :** Vous m'énervez. _Harry Potter et Blaise Zabini aiment._

* * *

 **Colin Crivey a créé l'événement « Espionnage d'Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy qui se trouvent tous deux dans la chambre de ce dernier. »**

Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini, Gred Weasley, Forge Weasley et 41 autres personnes sont intéressés.

 **Colin Crivey a ajouté une publication :** Pour le moment, aucun bruit ne sort. Ils sont peut être enfin cordiaux l'un avec l'autre.

 **Hermione Granger a commenté :** Miracle ! _Albus Dumbledore et 3 autres personnes aiment._

 **Ron Weasley :** Il doit s'en sortir mieux que moi, alors…

 **Hermione Granger :** En même temps, est-ce que tu as fait des efforts ?

 **Ron Weasley :** Bien sûr 'Mione ! Tu me connais !

 **Hermione Granger :** Mmh… Au fait ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire qui doit être réglée dans moins de deux semaines ?

 **Ron Weasley :** Quoi ? Ah. Heu. Rien. Bon allez, je dois bosser, je me déconnecte.

 **Hermione Granger :** PARDON ? Ron Weasley, tu me caches quelque chose et je vais vite savoir quoi. _Ginny Weasley aime._

 **Colin Crivey a ajouté une publication :** Tout ce silence m'inquiète. L'un d'entre eux aurait-il été assassiné ? Harry ? Harry, tu es toujours vivant ?

 **Harry Potter a commenté :** Je bosse. _Draco Malfoy aime._

 **Draco Malfoy :** Laissez-nous donc. _Harry Potter aime._

 **L'événement « Espionnage d'Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy qui se trouvent tous deux dans la chambre de ce dernier » est terminé.**

* * *

 **Draco Malfoy a publié sur le mur d'Harry Potter :** C'était pas si mal. _Hermione Granger aime._

 **Harry Potter a commenté :** C'était même plutôt sympa. _Hermione Granger aime._

 **Draco Malfoy :** On se revoit demain soir pour finir tout ça ?

 **Harry Potter :** On fait ça.

 **Blaise Zabini :** Serais-je en train d'assister à la naissance d'une amitié ? _Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson, Neville Londubat et 60 autres personnes aiment._

 **Ron Weasley :** Je vais m'évanouir.

 **Hermione Granger :** Ronald Bilius Weasley, pensais-tu vraiment que ta fuite d'hier passerait inaperçue ? _Ginny Weasley aime._

 **Harry Potter :** En y repensant, c'était pas bien futé de ta part Ron.

 **Hermione Granger :** Et toi ! Tu sais ce qu'il me cache ?

 **Harry Potter :** Oui. Mais il doit t'en parler lui-même. En passant, Dumbledore m'a demandé si tu souhaitais un bonbon au citron pour mieux te rétablir. _Hermione Granger aime._

 **Hermione Granger :** C'est gentil mais non. En tout cas, j'espère que vous ne me ferez pas des cachoteries longtemps !

 **Ron Weasley :** Bon. Hermione, si tu peux te lever et que tu n'es pas trop fatiguée, rejoins-moi dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. _Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley aiment._

* * *

 **Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger sont en couple.**

 _Harry Potter, Neville Londubat, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Albus Dumbledore et 333 autres personnes aiment._

 **Harry Potter :** Je suis tout ému. _Ginny Weasley, Neville Londubat, Luna Lovegood et 51 autres personnes aiment._

 **Hermione Granger :** Alors comme ça, tu étais complice. _Harry Potter aime._

 **Harry Potter :** Je plaide coupable. Mais vous vous tourniez autour depuis des siècles alors… _Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger aiment._

 **Harry Potter :** Je vous laisse, je dois rejoindre Draco.

 **Ron Weasley :** Draco ? Tu l'appelles Draco ?

 **Hermione Granger :** Ron, je ne vois pas où est le mal. _Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zabini et Luna Lovegood aiment._

* * *

 **Ron Weasley a posté une publication :** Je suis malade. _Hermione Granger aime._

* * *

 **Gred Weasley et Forge Weasley ont créé l'événement « Fête commune aux quatre maisons organisée par les Gryffondors pour fêter la mise en couple de Romione. »**

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Londubat, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini et 501 autres personnes participent.

 **Gred Weasley a commenté :** Bièreaubeurres à volontés ! _Forge Weasley et 205 autres personnes aiment._

 **Colin Crivey :** J'annonce que je vais suivre cet événement en direct pour vous fournir des photos et accessoires sous peu. _Blaise Zabini et 298 autres personnes aiment._

 **Ron Weasley :** Colin, tu me fais peur.

 **Draco Malfoy :** Et le droit à l'image ?

 **Colin Crivey :** Ron, mais non ! Malfoy, aurais-tu peur que des photos intéressantes ne soient publiées ? _Blaise Zabini aime._

 **Draco Malfoy :** Bien sûr que non. De plus, un Malfoy est parfait en toutes circonstances. _Harry Potter aime._

 **Draco Malfoy :** Har-Potter ? Tu approuves ? _Hermione Granger aime._

 **Harry Potter :** Et pourquoi pas ? _Hermione Granger aime._

 **L'événement « Fête commune aux quatre maisons organisée par les Gryffondors pour fêter la mise en couple de Romione » est terminé.**

* * *

 **Colin Crivey a publié sur sa page :** Photos Romione et Drarry en exclusivité ! _Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger et 457 autres personnes aiment._

 **Ron Weasley a commenté:** Comment ça, Drarry ? Draco et Harry ? MALFOY et Harry !?

 **Hermione Granger :** Oui, chaton.

 **Ron Weasley :** Mais… Mais… Comment ?

 **Colin Crivey :** Je les ai découverts en pleine « séance câlins » dans le couloir du troisième étage. Tu veux une photo Ron ? C'est 2 Gallions.

 **Draco Malfoy :** Colin Crivey, je te conseille de faire disparaître chaque échantillon de ces « preuves » sous peine d'être poursuivi en justice.

 **Harry Potter :** Tu as honte ?

 **Draco Malfoy :** Qu-Quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! C'est juste que je désire garder une vie privée.

 **Hermione Granger :** En embrassant « le Survivant » ? Pas super comme méthode. _Ginny Weasley aime._

 **Harry Potter :** Donc… Tu n'as pas honte ?

 **Draco Malfoy :** Non.

 **Harry Potter :** Tu ne regrettes pas ?

 **Draco Malfoy :** N-O-N.

 **Harry Potter :** Moi non plus.

 **Draco Malfoy :** Salle sur demande ? _Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Neville Londubat aiment._

* * *

 **Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy sont en couple.**

 _Le monde sorcier aime._


End file.
